


Fluff-Feelings

by DawnieWrites



Series: Clintasha Week on Tumblr [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Mentions in-universe canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnieWrites/pseuds/DawnieWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012 Day 5<br/>"We're a mess."<br/>"You're a mess Barton; I'm slum chic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff-Feelings

Natasha finds him on the roof of Avengers tower; not surprising really, considering what day it is. He's hanging his legs over the edge, a few empty bottles of cheap beer set on the roof next to him, one half-full one held limply in his hands.

"Been up here long?" she asks quietly, sitting down on his other side.

"Few hours," he admits, taking a swig of his beer.

"Liar," she whispers, nudging his shoulder. "You've been up here most of the day, haven't you?" his silence is answer enough.

"Where have you been?"

"Mission debrief; I got back late from my assignment last night." He nods in understanding.

"Do you ever wonder if we could have done anything differently?"

"Every time we go on a mission and I have to listen to Sitwell instead of…" she trails off and he turns his head to look at her.

"We're a mess."

"You're a mess Barton; I'm slum chic," she denies, stealing his beer and drinking the last of it. He chuckles and lies down on his back.

"If Coulson could see us now –"

"He'd kick our asses," Natasha states, "half the time we're a team and the other half we're a disaster waiting to happen."

"He'd have us whipped into shape in no time," Clint agrees. She lies down next to him, basking in the silence; it's been exactly one year since the Chitauri invasion, since they became a part of the Avengers. It's been exactly a year since Phil Coulson had been killed by Loki.

Coulson had been more than just their handler; he had been a friend to them, a confidant. He had been a person that they could count on no matter what, a person other than themselves and each other. Natasha sets the empty beer bottle on the rooftop next to her and sighs.

"Nat?" she hums in acknowledgement, turning her head to meet his eyes. "What d'you believe in?"

"What do I believe in?" she repeated, "I'm not sure that I know what you mean."

"Do you believe in heaven? Or hell? Do you even believe in God?"

"I've seen hell Clint, we both have. Logically, if hell exists, then heaven must exist as well. But knowing what I know, and having seen the things we've seen, I don't know how anybody can believe in anything good."

"But…?" he prompts softly.

"But," she continues, one side of her lips quirking up in a smile. "I suppose that knowing all of that, makes me understand why people need to believe in something more."

"Doesn't answer my question."

"People," she states quietly after a moment. "I believe in people."

Clint smiles gently, his hand seeking out hers on the rooftop in-between them and twining their fingers together. If there was one thing that Phil Coulson had ever taught him, it was that people well and truly surprised you sometimes.


End file.
